Undertale (Dreamworks Film)
h0i! -anon tem :3 Synopsis the synopsis is done development Plot Years ago, two races ruled over the Earth as equals: human and monster. One day, a war broke out between them and, after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious. The humans sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic spell, while the humans took control of the surface. However, the barrier is not a perfect seal, and the only point of entrance to the Underground is Mount Ebott... 15 years later, a child named Frisk decided to climb Mount Ebott, and decided to explore, he accidently fell into a hole into the underground where the monsters lived... Still in Development Cast *Daveigh Chase as Frisk, a young human who climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. *John Dimaggio as Flowey, a talking flower which was revealed as the main antagonist in the film until it turned out that it was actually Asriel who was trapped inside of Flowey. **Max Charles (normal) and Kirk Thorton (boss form) as Asriel, a biological child of Toriel and Asgore until his soul was turned to darkness so he turned into the secondary antagonist Flowey, later he becomes the true main antagonist in the film. *Glenn Close as Toriel, the second character encountered in the film, she is an anthropomorphic goat who saves the protagonist from Flowey, and guides them through the Ruins. *T.J Miller as Sans, the older brother of Papyrus, and first appears in the forest outside Snowdin. Sans is a major character in the story. *Weird Al Yankovic as Papyrus, a younger of the two skeleton brothers, the elder being Sans. He is a major character in the story. *Jane Lynch as Undyne, Still in Development. *Phyllis Smith as Alphys, A independent scientist who assists Frisk if he/she are at a puzzle in hotland, or a fight with Mettaton. *Jamie Foxx as Mettaton, the only appreciated idol in the underground. Mettaton has 3 forms. (no more major spoilers) *Seth Rogen as Asgore, The royal king. Got "divorced" with his wife, Toriel. He is one of the boss fights in Undertale. For real, he doesn't want to fight you (the human.) *Ahney Her as Chara. The first human to fall down undeground. In the game, she appears in the genocide run. *Matt LeBlanc as W.D Gaster, Still in development. *Vincent D'Onofrio as Grilby,Still in development. *Temmie Chang as Temmie, The dog thing that has trouble saying things like hi, for example, she says hoi, Temmie is also a shopkeeper in Tem village. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Films based on video games Category:2018 films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:PG Category:Computer-animated Category:Undertale Category:PG-13 Reception Sales When it's complete Critical response When it's complete Box office When it's complete Awards When it's complete Soundtrack Transcripts Main Transcript Coming soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming soon! Gallery Credits Trivia *S''till in development'' Category:20th Century Fox Category:Films based on video games Category:2018 films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:PG Category:Computer-animated Category:Undertale Category:PG-13